<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>amortentia by WhimsicalMercy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951245">amortentia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMercy/pseuds/WhimsicalMercy'>WhimsicalMercy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT December except it's not festive [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crushes, Karl is so good, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mentioned Jimmy Donaldson, Potions, Requited Love, Scents &amp; Smells, but it's not used</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMercy/pseuds/WhimsicalMercy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The liquid in the cauldron was pearly and shimmered as it swirled. Steam wafted up from the pot, dissipating right before it hit his face. It was a very pretty potion, especially compared to a few of the ones they had been required to brew in their previous years. It made sense that it was so alluring, even just to look at. It was a love potion and one of the most dangerous potions in the world. Of course, it would be tempting.</p>
</blockquote>One of the first things they cover in their N.E.W.T potions class is Amortentia. Karl's been expecting this since George complained about it the year previous. He's not excited to learn about it, but he's a hopeless romantic; he can't help but be curious as to what his smells like.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT December except it's not festive [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>amortentia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IT'S STILL TECHNICALLY THE SEVENTH WHERE IM POSTING THIS! So, day 7 was potions and I decided to go with a cute, Harry Potter AU. I was too lazy to think of a new teacher so Slughorn is apparently still kicking and teaching potions. Also, age differences are mostly ignored. SapNap, Karl, Dream, Schlatt, and Techno are all in the same class here. The only person who isn't is George (who is a year above) and Jimmy (who is not taking N.E.W.T level potions) :)</p>
<p>Also for reference: Jimmy and SapNap are both Gryffindors, George is a Ravenclaw, Techno, Dream, and Schlatt are all Slytherins and Karl is a Hufflepuff! It's also mentioned that Techno is the 6th year Slytherin Prefect and that George is Head Boy! Most of these details don't matter but I'm gonna be honest... I love Harry Potter...</p>
<p>All characters used in this are based purely on their fictional personas. If any of the creators decide they are not comfortable with fanworks, this work will be taken down immediately to respect their wishes. I also ask that this work is not linked anywhere or intentionally shared with any of the creators mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. Everyone who smells it smells something different. A highly dangerous potion, one that creates obsession and infatuation, but not actual love.” Professor Slughorn instructed, motioning to the set of cauldrons behind him. Karl blinked a few times, mostly out of boredom. He needed this class to be a Healer but he was seriously considering just letting one of his friends take care of him into his old, wrinkled days. All the girls in the room had their eyes on this potion as if it were the solution to all of their problems. Even some of the guys seemed to be curious, primarily being two of the other American transfers and his friends, Dream and SapNap.</p>
<p>The two seemed to be whispering and giggling to each other, most likely cracking jokes at what they could possibly smell. Slughorn spoke up again, instructing them to line up and take a small sniff of the potion. One by one, they all lined up. One by one, they took a sniff. Most weren’t very notable, at least in Karl’s opinion. Most of the girls said things like grass and trees and whatnot. Some of the guys said vanilla and lavender. Techno, a Slytherin and another American, had scrunched up his face and admitted that he hadn’t smelt anything. He got looks of pity, but it seemed he didn’t care about finding love. Techno was one of the few who seemed to avoid any form of romance or, really, any form of love. Perhaps he just didn’t know Techno that well.</p>
<p>As Schlatt admitted he smelled some sort of spice, Karl’s thoughts wandered. He wondered what he would smell. He also wondered what SapNap would smell. Probably like Dream or George with how infatuated those three seemed to be with each other. He was nearly positive Dream’s would smell like George, seeing as he followed the Head Boy around like a lost puppy. He crept up closer to the potion, anxious and worried. With his luck, he would have to lie about what he could smell in the potion. He would probably smell something weird or it would be a weird combination or-</p>
<p>“Uh, it smells like rain. And soap? It’s just clean, I guess.” He listened to Dream’s list, the blonde leaning forward a little more. He peeked around to stare at the Slytherin, though not as eagerly as some of the girls in the room. It didn’t surprise him with Dream being fairly well-liked around the school. He was practically the dictionary definition of an American. Tall, blonde, tan, a Quodpot, and Quidditch player. The only thing he wasn’t was a Prefect and that’s because the Slytherin Prefect role had been snatched up by Techno a year earlier. “Ugh it..” Dream broke into giggles, “it kinda smells- this is going to sound so weird- it sort of smells like a new computer? And mint.” That pretty much confirmed it in his mind that Dream was smelling George.</p>
<p>The girls seemed to catch on that Dream wasn’t smelling anything like they would use. They had probably hoped he would smell something floral or fruity, not something that smells like a new computer. Slughorn looked confused at that and asked what exactly a computer was. He stifles his laughter into his sweater as SapNap steps up, Dream hurriedly explaining that a computer was a Muggle device. He feels himself lean forward a little, much more curious about what SapNap would smell than he had been in any of his other classmates. He could feel his heart rate picking up and wondered why he was so nervous.</p>
<p>SapNap took a smell, paused, and then smelled the potion again. They watched as the back of his neck began to burn a bit and Dream cackled from his place back at his seat. Slughorn looked just as curious as the girls in their class, though he liked to know the school’s gossip according to some students. It wasn’t surprising which Slughorn’s prestigious club that he seemed to run, all students that he predicted would go places. Obviously, Dream and Techno were there as was Jimmy, one of his Gryffindor friends. Karl had gone to one as a friend of Jimmy’s and really hadn’t enjoyed it. “Well, what do you smell?” Slughorn pressed and SapNap flushed an even darker red.</p>
<p>“Uh, it’s kinda funny. It smells like apples, but not actual apples? Like shampoo or something, I think. I think there’s some clove mixed in there? But it’s covered by the apples so I can’t really tell.” SapNap paused in his explanation, taking another inhale. He shrugged. “And some sort of soft cologne. It actually smells pretty good.” He admits and Karl blinks a few times. He would consider himself to be fairly close to SapNap, close enough to call them friends at least. They made eye contact as SapNap passed him and he smiled, earning a grin in return.</p>
<p>He couldn’t think of who SapNap might know that smelled like that. It could be Dream, but Karl knew fully well that Dream always smelled of sandalwood. SapNap even complained about Dream’s choice of body spray. It still wouldn’t shock him though, the two were best friends. He considered it may be George, but was then reminded that Dream’s potion had smelt like George probably did. It had to be someone he didn’t know then, which was a little disheartening.</p>
<p>He had been so lost in thought that he didn’t realize he was in front of the cauldron. He grinned sheepishly and leaned forward. The liquid in the cauldron was pearly and shimmered as it swirled. Steam wafted up from the pot, dissipating right before it hit his face. It was a very pretty potion, especially compared to a few of the ones they had been required to brew in their previous years. It made sense that it was so alluring, even just to look at. It was a love potion and one of the most dangerous potions in the world. Of course, it would be tempting.</p>
<p>He blinked a few times and leaned forward a bit. The concoction of smells he got in return nearly made him stumble, the mix dizzying. It took him a second to sort out what he could smell. There was something smokey in there, but not a bad smoke. It smelled like a campfire almost. He could also smell cinnamon mixed in. The last thing was faint but sweet. It smelled like vanilla, like cookies being baked. Truth be told, it reminded him of his own home during winter. It was warm and seemed to wrap him up in it, his head spinning.</p>
<p>He blinked a few times and leaned back, swallowing tightly. “Uh, smells like.. Christmas I guess. There’s like a smoke sort of smell and then some cinnamon. Oh! Like cookies being baked, like vanilla but it’s not heavy.” He explains to the teacher and class, though his head is still whirring with the influx of new information. He got a nod and a smile and returned to his seat. He’s glad he’s not the only one in a daze. It makes sense, now that he thinks about what the potion smelled like. It smelled warm and safe, like he could sink into it and be protected from everything.</p>
<p>The rest of the class went and they spent the rest of the period talking about it and its properties. They were assigned an essay on its ingredients and how to prepare it but also told they would never brew it in class. It was far too dangerous to even have the potion in the school for the one lesson, much less have students actively brewing it. After all, Hogwarts was still full of teenagers. Karl gathered his things, still thinking about the smokey smell. He understood why they weren’t brewing it, but an irrational part of him was irritated. He wanted to bathe in that scent and the hopeless romantic part of him was desperate to find someone who smelled like it.</p>
<p>He joined up with Dream and SapNap outside of the dungeons, all three chatting about the lesson. It was easy for them to gang up on Dream, teasing him with the fact that he definitely had smelt George in the potion, unless he was lying. Judging by how the blonde blushed before running off to go find the Ravenclaw, he hadn’t lied. Soon it was just him and SapNap and he noticed his heart pounding again, as it had been recently around the Gryffindor. “So, do you know who the smells belong to?” he asked his friend, looking over.</p>
<p>SapNap smiled fondly, the blush returning. Secretly, Karl liked the look on him; cheeks pink and eyes soft. “Yeah, I do.”</p>
<p>“Oh, are you gonna tell them you like them?”</p>
<p>That got a laugh out of his friend and a shake of the head. “Nah.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?” He demanded. “Do you know they don’t like you back or something?”</p>
<p>SapNap shook his head, an amused look on his pink face. It felt like he knew something Karl didn’t and wondered if there was something he was missing. If SapNap knew who he liked, he didn’t see why the other didn’t just tell them. Anyone would be lucky to go out with him. The idea made Karl anxious in a way that he didn’t fully understand, probably the anxiety of being left behind. He liked his time with SapNap, the idea of it being taken away was upsetting, but if it meant SapNap was happy with someone, he would deal.</p>
<p>“No, he likes me back, I’m sure of it. I just… Don’t think he knows he likes me.” Karl frowned, brows furrowing. That concept was even more confusing. Crushes were confusing, yes, but relatively easy to figure out. Karl’s had plenty in his life, ones both reciprocated and unrequited. Though SapNap was talking about another boy and sexuality crises were a whole different thing. He remembers the turmoil and confusion about liking boys, but he accepted it a lot quicker than most.</p>
<p>He smiles at his friend. “Well, I’m sure he’ll figure out soon. Oh- Look there's Dream and George!” He turned to wave at their friends, smiling brightly. As he turned to join them, he completely missed SapNap’s blush returning and the fond smile on his face. He turned back and SapNap looked even more amused. “What?” he asked with a cock of his eyebrow.</p>
<p>SapNap just laughed. “Nothing, I’m just hoping he realizes it soon too. Come on, let’s go third wheel those two.” SapNap picked up the pace and soon they were racing to their friends. As he watched Sapnap jump on to their older Ravenclaw friend, he couldn’t help but hope that, no matter who SapNap likes, they would take care of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And the end of day 7! As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated so don't be shy! I would definitely love to hear some thoughts on the houses and what you think the potion should have smelled like for each person!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>